


Feint

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Femslash February [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Cunnilingus, Disguise, EWE, Edging, F/F, Femslash February, HP Femslash February, Hitwizards, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), PWP, Quidditch, Sectumsempra, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: Ginny has been caught in a few too many misunderstandings to assume what a smile means, but when Angelina looks at her across the tiny, grimy flat they’re sharing, she can’t help it. She wonders at those half-lidded eyes and those full lips that quirk at one corner when Ginny says something clever. She’s already wondering when she can see Angelina again, and they’re not even halfway into their assignment.It’s like the final moments before her fingers just barely catch on the ribbed gold of a Snitch with its fluttering, excitable wings.Except back then Ginny wasn’t teaming up with Angelina to kill a man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Checking off the au: assassins box on my bingo card for nooreva’s hp femslash february (trope bingo challenge) on tumblr! I started with some fluff and now you get the other side of the spectrum with some PWP!

They work as a team. It’s not so different from when Ginny was in school, wind whipping through their hair and adrenaline jumping as they raced across the pitch during drills–or during matches, sweating and hurting and pushing to win. It was only for a year that Ginny flew alongside Angelina Johnson, intimidating in her her deep red and gold, her long, neat braids, her flawless brown skin, and her voice both warm and commanding. She had dwarfed fourteen-year-old Ginny with her Seventh-Year confidence. 

That was some time ago and Ginny has grown… But, it feels like yesterday when they meet up again for an assignment.

Angelina is no less Amazonian but her shorter hair bounces in tight coils and her grin is brighter. Ginny gets caught in the light of it as they shake hands, and finds herself looking away to rest upon the curve of Angelina’s waist instead. They spend some time learning each other after receiving their dossiers, tossing ideas and spell theories back and forth like a Quaffle, and after head out to their first Fidelius. They will trail their target days before they make their first move.

Ginny has been caught in a few too many misunderstandings to assume what a smile means, but when Angelina looks at her across the tiny, grimy flat they’re sharing, she can’t help it. She wonders at those half-lidded eyes and those full lips that quirk at one corner when Ginny says something clever. She’s already wondering when she can see Angelina again, and they’re not even halfway into their assignment.

It’s like the final moments before her fingers just barely catch on the ribbed gold of a Snitch with its fluttering, excitable wings.

Except back then Ginny wasn’t teaming up with Angelina to kill a man.

No one could say the wizard didn’t deserve a trip down a dark alleyway and a swift Sectumsempra to meet his demise. Glamouring into a vision of this man’s dark desires–kohl-rimmed eyes, breasts dusted with a sparkling sheen of sweat under a tight bustier, a leather skirt, barely there, and legs that go on and on until they’re met with terribly high, blood red heels–into prey, and holding him by the throat as he begins to realise… is the most thrilling and dangerous feeling Ginny has ever experienced. Ginny relishes wrapping her fingers around the man’s throat and sliding her gaze over his shoulder to witness the blaze in Angelina’s eyes as she cuts through the air with her wand.

Angelina takes the man’s slowing pulse, casts Disillusionments, and then takes Ginny’s hand.

It’s like falling into a feint from hundreds of feet in the air.

Ginny imagines that, back in school, they might not have fucked in a pub loo after a win, hearts hammering and breaths gasping, even if Ginny had realized how bloody amazing women were back then and Angelina had looked at her and smiled in just the right way.

It’s no matter, because now Angelina slams Ginny against the dirty stall door, delivering biting kisses to Ginny’s neck. There’s still remnants of blood on their robes, although it’s now dry. Ginny’s not wearing her disguise anymore, but she’s still wearing a triumphant grin if the echo in Angelina’s smile is any indication.

Ginny is already wet.

Her thighs press together when Angelina takes her wrists and pins them to the stall, before kneeling. Ginny obeys even though she desperately wants to touch. She wants to trace the beautiful curve of Angelina’s high cheekbone, lick the dip in her clavicle, mouth at the heave of her breasts under the folder of her robes that have come undone somewhere between the bar and here.

Here is where Angelina’s hands slide up Ginny’s thighs under her skirt and thumb at the damp cotton of her panties. Ginny’s hiss is accompanied by a delighted chuckle, and the panties fall to her ankles shortly thereafter. Angelina drags one hand down to help Ginny free an ankle from its confines to rest a leg over her shoulder, but Ginny is too distracted by the teasing kisses to the crease of her thigh _just off_ from where she’s throbbing and slick, _just a little more…_

Angelina mercifully slips her tongue against Ginny’s cunt, sliding warm up the slit and pulling a full body shiver out of Ginny. Angelina’s brown eyes bore into Ginny’s while she mouths wickedly against her, dipping in and out of her cunt, teasing licks around her clit, sucking on her labia and nipping at her thighs when Ginny’s gasps transfigure into moans.

There’s not even a Muffliato cast on the door, and Ginny can’t stay quiet because she’s nearly falling over edge after edge only for Angelina to disappear when she grows too hot and her head tilts back, world going fuzzy.

_Please…_

The word bubbles up the column of her throat right as Angelina’s fingers creep up to slip into her, and it’s so easy, so wet as Angelina answers that word by closing her plump, abused lips around Ginny’s clit and flickering over it with her tongue. She hums as Ginny clenches again and again around her fingers, watches the fire spread across Ginny’s chest as she finally comes.

Ginny shakes through the next hazy minutes as Angelina lets down Ginny’s leg and stands, still gently cupping her wet, pink cunt, and leans in to capture her mouth.

She kisses like she fucks, like she kills.

Ginny can’t wait to fly with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi (or nag at me to write) at [byesweetheart.tumblr.com](byesweetheart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
